


Favorite Treat

by MizJoely



Series: SherlollyPrompts [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 15:22:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11210832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: Ditsypersephone said: I've been actually thinking of writing a drabble about cheap fast food apple pie because that's the extent of celebrating I am doing today...but if you, perhaps, could come up with something re. that (shamelessly acting like I'm not shamelessly asking you to drabble this specific prompt hahahaha)...then I wouldn't have to do all the work…





	Favorite Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ditsypersephone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ditsypersephone/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday (I got part of it written on time at least)! I hope this is something close to what you had in mind!

“Pocket pie savory, pocket pie sweet!” Molly warbled to the tune of _Lavender’s Blue/Lavender’s Green_ as she opened up the paper bag holding her inexpensive birhtday treat. She inhaled deeply, loving the scent of warm apples and cinnamon that met her nose, reclosed the bag, clutched it to her chest and sighed a sigh of utter contentment.

“Really, Molly? Cheap pocket pies as your birthday treat? When there’s a perfectly good pastry shop not three blocks from your overpriced flat?”

“Piss off, Sherlock,” Molly said amiably, fingers tightening on the bag even as she smiled at him over her shoulder. She should have known he’d track her down as she made her way home through the park.

“Don’t worry, I won’t take your precious crap food away from you, even though it really does belong in the bin.”

“You’re one to talk,” she scoffed as he fell into step beside her. “You can pretend to be some hoity-toity culinary snob to other people, Sherlock Holmes, but I know your taste in junk food and it’s hardly _haute cuisine_. ‘Specially chips - the greasier, the better, and don’t spare the vinegar!” She dropped her voice in a passable - to her own ears, at least - imitation of the man walking next to her.

“I suppose you’re entitled to the treat of your choice on your birthday,” he conceded, wrapping his arm around her shoulders and pulling her close to his side. She didn’t resist as he adroitly moved the two of them off the path and into a convenient little copse of trees whose leaves were just beginning to turn red.

“Of course,” he breathed as he pressed her back against the trunk of a convenient elm, “I’d prefer it if I were your treat of choice.”

She pulled the paper bag out from between them, holding it tightly in one hand while happily wrapping the other around the back of his neck. “Never fear,” she assured him as she lifted herself up on tiptoes, “you’ll always be in my top five list.”

He pulled his head back and stared at her in mock outrage just before their lips could meet. “Top five? Really? Don’t be ridiculous, we both know I’m at _least_ in the top two!”

She grinned. “Never could fool you,” she agreed. “Now are you going to give me a nice semi-public birthday snog or not?”

“Mm, yep, I suppose I am.” He pulled her close, brushing his lips across hers, teasing her a bit before delivering the promised snog. Molly sighed happily in his embrace, assuring him afterwards that yes, his kiss was the sweetest of treats that day…

…second only to the apple-filled pocket pie she’d already eaten.


End file.
